With the development of projection technologies, increasingly more short-focus projection products with a low cost and high brightness appear in the market. A seamless large-size display system may be constructed by using an array formed by multiple such short-focus projection products. With the popularization of projection, the cost of a similar large-size display system is constantly reduced, so that the large-size display system is possible to be used for conferencing or home entertainment. In an actual application process, if a display screen is large, cooperation of a support structural member is required when the screen is installed. In addition, proper deployment of a webcam further needs to be considered when such a screen is used for video communication. These issues become technical difficulties when the size of a screen becomes large.
However, in the prior art, a support structural member is made of a non-transparent material in most cases, and currently, there is no effective solution for the issue how the support structural member is installed on a surface of a screen under the precondition of not affecting the projection effect. In addition, a method of integrating an acquiring system to a display screen is mainly installing a webcam and an acquiring lens at the center of the screen. The webcam can shoot a scene before the screen by opening a hole on the screen or manufacturing the screen by using an electrically switchable scattering material. For example, a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PLDC) is used on a screen of a rear projection system, and the screen can be transparent in a period of time by using a feature of the liquid crystal, so that images can be acquired.
However, the greatest defect of manufacturing the screen by using the electrically switchable material is that a camera can acquire an image only at the moment when the screen is transparent; therefore, the camera is required to have higher sensitivity. In addition, a shutter of the camera must have a very short starting and/or closing time to avoid a flicker effect, and at the same time, a complex synchronization system must be further provided, to ensure synchronization between the camera and the screen.
Therefore, in the prior art, a problem exists that it is difficult to implement the method of integrating a non-transparent object such as an acquiring system or a support structural member to a display screen.